Hearken To Me, Dear Sister
by Raven Blackthorne
Summary: A Paramedic becomes a part of the Manhattan World Of Darkness and finds that everything is not as simple as it seems.
1. Hearken To Me, Dear Sister

Hearken Unto Me, Dear Sister  
Chapter One  
by Raven Blackthorne  
  
The paramedic approached her Mobile Intensive Care Unit, keys dangling in a rhythmic jingle as she walked. Damn, it was hot tonight! That meant trouble, no matter how you looked at it. They would be hopping from one end of Downtown to the other without a chance to rest. She shook her head in dismay. She knew she would not be able to handle the steady flow of jobs tonight. Not the way she felt.  
"Hey, Psycho! " It was her partner, Don, "Demented Don", the other half of what was now commonly refered as the "Demented Duo" of ALS. "What's goin' down, baby? You look totally beat! You okay?"   
She looked at him with a weary, half-meant smile. She shook her head. What was she going to do? Tell him that she'd been on one hell of a rollercoaster ride the last few nights? The nightmares, the delirium that followed....and the hunger she felt that she could not even begin to explain. Hell, she couldn't eat even if she wanted to. She hadn't been able to eat, but that burning hunger was there.  
"Hey Don. What you up to? How's that new baby of yours? Still keeping you up at night ?" Azrael knew she was not going to win this play of ' Let's Change The Subject', not with her partner of four years. He knew her too well.  
Walking over to her, he grabbed the jump kit out of her hand, and placing a strong arm around her shoulder, they both walked around to the side of the truck where the medications were kept. "Y'know, I didn't see or hear from you in 3 nights. You broke your dinner date with my wife and me, and then you never show up for work.......2 nights in a row......now I would say that is strictly out of character for YOU of all people." He scrutinized her for a moment in the bright flourescent lighting of the ambulance bay. "And you're way too pale to be working tonight."   
Don opened the palm of his right hand, and his partner placed the keys in it willingly. He opened the med cabinet and the pair began to examine their stock of meds, IVs and the like.  
"Hey, sis, the boss been lookin' for you. You didn't by any chance stop by his office before punching in, did you? I mean, look at you, girl, you're scary lookin'!"   
She was touched by Don's concern, but she didn't see any point in trying to explain the bizarre occurences over the last 72 hours.  
"AZRAEL! Who told you to come out here without speaking to me first!" That booming voice belonged to her crew chief, Brian Finnegan. He came to them on long, angry strides, and then, with one look at the subject of his irritation stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh........I guess you had a good reason for not calling in after all." Irritation turned to concern. He turned his gaze to her partner and then back to her........."I think you should come into the ED and have yourself checked over, Az."  
She looked at both of them and then feigned a deep sigh ( she hadn't needed to take a breath in 2 days). "Look, Bri.....I really don't feel well but don't want to hassle the Doc right now. Why don't you just let me go home....I think I might need a leave of absence......can you arrange that for me?"   
Lt. Finnegan. You never wanted to get on his bad side. He could be one Hell of a good man but cross him the wrong way and you're history. She looked deep into his tanned face, into his sky-blue eyes, begging him to consider what she was saying to him.   
"Look. I know I should have called in and all that. Normally I would have. I just haven't even had the strength to get out of bed. I literally had to force myself to come in tonight. I know this will leave you short-staffed, but I would never ask you this if I didn't feel so horrid."  
"OK. I know you well enough to realize the noncommunication was unlike you, but I can't let you leave until I get you signed in and looked at. I'll pull the rig off the street for now and ask Mercy Hospital if they could spare another crew to cover our area in the meantime. I know you've got vacation leave coming up. I'll see what I can do. Come with me, Missy." And with that said, the good lieutenant led his good little paramedic into the Emergency Room doors. 


	2. The Meeting on the Square

Hearken To Me, Dear Sister  
Chapter 2  
by  
Raven Blackthorne  
  
It was an extremely humid August evening. The sun had retreated in the west an hour ago, but it had not relieved the heaviness in the air. The area around Tompkins Square was alive with activity; a concert was being given by a handful of cellar musicians. Archon Jeff Caudel stood at the corner opposite the park, keeping a watchful eye on the gathering of Kine and Kindred alike. The other Fallen Angels were nearby as well, flanking the park and the surrounding areas, ready to quell any "problems".  
He turned slightly, hearing footsteps falling lightly behind him, approaching him with purpose. His jaw dropped slightly. It was the Prince of the City, known to him only as "Sebastian", but who was, no doubt, known by other names as well. He bowed his head ever so slightly in acknowledgement. Sebastian motioned to him.   
"Walk with me", he whispered. Jeff complied.  
They came to a set of benches on the far west of the park, a dark, secluded area, and sat. Sebastian seemed a little on edge, very unlike his normal state of mind. He reached into his pocket, removed his wallet, and produced a picture handing it to the Archon.  
"Who is she?", asked Jeff. He looked first at the picture, to the Prince, back to the picture again. There was a strong resemblance in the facial features, around the eyes. Both the woman and Sebastian had the same straight, long black hair, and both had the same, slightly almond -shaped ice-blue eyes, the strong angular jaw.....but hers had a beauty about her that he could not deny. "Family?"  
"She's very special to me. At this point that's all you need to know." Sebastian took the picture back from the Archon. "Right now I need you to go to the Emergency Department of St. Lukes Hospital and bring her to me at my residence on Central Park. She's in good hands, one of our own is on staff tonight, and he'll discharge her into your care." The Prince stood.   
"But what happened.....is she one of us? I don't recall seeing her around here......". He realized he was overstepping his boundaries, questioning Sebastian as he did. "I don't understand why you are so concerned about a Kine......"  
The dark Prince stared at him a moment, and replied, "She is my Childe, and more......just fetch her and bring her safely to me. I will explain everything to you later. Just try your best to make her comfortable in your presence and allay her fears."   
"What's her name?"   
Sebastian's voice fell softly on the night air as he whispered, "Azrael."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Hearken To Me, Dear Sister, Chaper 3

Hearken To Me, Dear Sister  
  
  
Azrael frowned when the physician entered the cubicle in which she was lying.   
"OK, young lady. I have just been informed that you haven't been feeling well for......umm...  
how long?" She looked him over which some alarm. She thought she knew all the doctors on her   
shift, but this one was new......kind of cute, actually.   
"About a week, really......" She replied. He was cute. The paramedic smiled. How could   
you, Az. Okay, granted he's got kickass looks, but stop already! Then she began to feel dizzy...  
and a strange feeling came over her, everything became pronounced: she could hear the smallest   
sound. Then she realized that there was something vaguely familiar about the blond-haired hunk in  
front of her......  
He pulled the curtain around the stretcher shut, turned and walked casually over to her. He  
placed his hand on her shoulder.   
"You know, I had the same feeling come over me when I first Awakened. It's an odd feeling,   
really, but just a defense mechanism. It lets you know when others like you are nearby." He bent   
to whisper in her ear, "No, I'm not a regular here. I was sent here by the Prince. I'm going to release  
you into your "brother's" care. I'm going to recommend that you take a short leave of absence. You  
need time. And they need to give you space."   
Azrael looked deep into his gaze. You know, all this should seem strange and terribly out of  
place. But I know what he's talking about. It's finally all beginning to make sense. "So then everything  
that I've been dreaming has.....been.....real?"  
The doctor stood upright and smirked. "I cannot answer for the dreams. I can advise you to   
think about what you think you've dreamed, and what is reality at this point. I'm merely a friend of your   
Sire. I owe him a favor or two. And I know what you are going through. At least you know who yours   
is. I didn't have that luxury." And at that he disappeared into the outer limits of the Emergency Room,  
leaving his perplexed patient to her thoughts as she waited for the one who would come for her. 


End file.
